April Fools Two Times in a Row!
by LittleTunaYukari
Summary: Reborn had had enough of Tsuna's guardians. And Tsuna's had had enough of his Guardians and paper works! Reborn made Vongola Chat Messenger to let all the guardians chat without fighting so he can sleep peacefully! Then Tsuna got this idea that will bring a nightmare to a certain person. I suck at summary but this fic really made me laugh so hard! No pairings! VARIA inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yukari: Yo, April Fools ala Tsuna! :v Check it out. I laughed so hard when I wrote this goddamn fic XD**_

_**I know that I should publish this yesterday but the electricity got cut of so yeah um sorta... late? :D**_

_**BUT ENJOY!**_

_**Warning: BAD GRAMMARS! SUCK AT WRITING! LANGUANGE THAT CAN BE RATED AS "M" LOL**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I TOLD YOU GUYS I CAN'T DRAW WOULD THAT SOLVE ANYTHING? :D**_

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS, GUYS!**

Vongola Decimo was working on his office, signing the goddamn paper works that never ending because of his dearest guardians who always destroying things even in little simple mission.

Like what they did last week.

Gokudera Hayato was asked to go to Venice to help allies' famiglia destroying drug factory that sells the drugs to middle scholar and high scholar. In return, he blew up the whole factory into pieces and also destroying the museum there that not too far away from the drug factory.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who Sawada Tsunayoshi thought could be a good example for his other guardians. But what? He sliced all the commoners' houses when enemy on the street shoots him. Just to SLICE a single bullet, he destroyed all the HOUSES. Excellent.

Lambo Bovino, a fifteen years old brat. Truthfully, Tsuna did not want to send Lambo on a mission because he is only fifteen but Reborn insisted so Tsuna gave him the EASIEST task he ever found. To escort Vice President of United States when he is going to a world meeting in place of the President. When a sniper from a high building shot towards the Vice President and missed, Lambo gone berserk by throwing his grenades everywhere. He hugged the Vice-President and hide behind him while the other guards were blown up to the air. Some of them were stuck in the ceiling or nearby pole though. The grenades also blew the high skyscraper where the meeting took place and where all the president or vice president sat patiently. They cannot put another expression beside a poker face when the glasses around them shattered in pieces. After that, the Vice President has been sick and locked himself in his room. Great.

Sasagawa Ryohei. With his extreme fist, he blew an extremely extreme punch towards enemy's base that located in underground under the most popular mall in Korea. The impact is : the damn huge mall was destroyed in a matter of second. Luckily, no one is hurt. But of course. That means more paper works to the well-known Vongola Decimo.

Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro. Those creepy unique hairstyles really gave an effect to their way of completing the given mission. They were sent to Mongolia to discuss a famiglia matter with Vongola old alliance. Instead of going there, Mukuro played with the girls there by disguising himself as the one of the famiglia Don that has an alliance with Vongola. He is a well-known handsome hero to people on Mongolia. Then instead of stepped in to the meeting room, he is scaring the guards 'till they screamed and shot in every direction. The building NEARLY collapsed. Then he disguised Chrome as himself and the two of them went into the meeting room. Scaring the hell outa of them again. Even some of the subordinates fainted in a ridiculous position like the cloud guardian of Buerno Decimo. He fainted while holding out his katana and for God's sake, he was in fighting stance. After that, the Famiglia Alliance one by one sent a letter to Tsuna to never sent his two extremist mist guardians to the meeting again. Bad omen.

Hibari Kyoya. The person who destroying things the MOST. When he is sent to investigate a certain cottage in Germany that was guessed as enemy's hideout. Well, he did not investigate it. He BLEW them up. He also beat and destroyed everyone or everything that is in his way. He keeps going straight forward even if that means destroying the whole country. Then he is going home, gave Tsuna the paper works, yawning, go back to his room and sleep.

"Don't disturb me or I'll bite you to death."

"..."

Whatever. Tsuna cannot and will not care anymore of these matters. He had had enough of paper works.

And yes, all the repairment fees are on Vongola. All of it. With a total of $ 1.245.820.

No, don't get them wrong. Vongola is just so ridiculously rich. So that number isn't really getting the nerves of them. It just the paper works are getting on Boss's nerves. He intended to make the end of his suffering but when he is on a countdown to burn the paper works, Reborn popped out from a wall and pointed a shotgun to his head.

"A good boss always took the damage of his subordinates." Reborn said with his baby smirk before disappeared with Leon.

"Boss my ass. I'm the victim here." Tsuna cursed after Reborn is gone. After that he went to sign the papers again with much sighing and cursing included.

Another problem in this family is the freaking loud guardians that never shut up and stopped fighting to the extreme. They fought nearly twenty-four hours a day. Means, every minutes and every second there must be a fight somewhere else in this Vongola Mansion with the minimum person included is two. And not only explosion, metal against metal, and screams were heard. But also cursing and laughing.

_'Damn Guardians. Stop picking a fight with my emotion. I promise I'll make you all suffering from this paper works as I do. I don't care if you burn it or whatsoever. As long as this paper is gone, I'll be happy. Even if you really destroyed this, the fault is yours. I will surrender in front of Reborn and sprint away so you guys enjoy the punishment.'_

Outside his office, Tsuna can hear so very very clearly, the guardians are fighting and screaming and Yamamoto is laughing.

_'Stop them, Goddammit!'_

**_Kring! Kring!_**

Tsuna glanced at the telephone beside him. He picked it up and answered lazily.

"Whaaaat?" he whined.

"Dame-Tsuna. I had made a Vongola Chat Messenger for your damn guardians. Now, let them TALK or SHOUT in that messenger and tell them to STOP shouting EVERYWHERE they are since we are all in the same mansion. Problem solved! Now, let me SLEEP PEACEFULLY."

"No way. I hate them. Because of their nature habits of destroying things and scaring people, my paper works has been multiplied by ten! I will never finish this! Make them work on this paper works like me, Reboooorrn!"

"Shut up and do your paper works! I'm going to sleep. If you disturb me this time, I won't hold back to punish you, Dame-Tsuna!"

**_Cklek!_**

He hung up.

_'Damn sadistic spartan tutor.'_

Tsuna walked up to the door and opened it. At the moment he opened it, a blast were in front of him. He looked back and saw his paper works that were placed tidily on the desk before, now were scattered in floor because of that blast.

_'For the curse I had been said today, damn guardians!'_ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

In front of his eyes, Mukuro were smirking towards Hibari. Gokudera were throwing dynamites and Lambo were crying and hugging his knees. Onii-san was shouting, running around the mansion until he arrived on the same spot he is standing now, dodging the upcoming attack from Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari, shouting, shouting, and SHOUTING AGAIN!

He glanced at Yamamoto who is trying to calm them down but failed. And now he was laughing to his heart content.

Chrome? Cheering Mukuro in silent.

That must be what she is doing. No mistakes.

_'Why can't I got a damn less annoying and a more usable guardians!? Kami-sama!'_

**_Prang!_**

Hibari's tonfas are flying to the windows.

**_Duar!_**

Gokudera and Lambo's explosive weapons are on action.

**_Clang!_**

"Kufufu.."

That's it.

Tsuna felt something snapped in him as he went to HDWM.

"You all." They shuddered.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J -J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Judaime!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo Tsuna."

"B-B-Bossu."

"Hey, Sawada!"

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kufufu..."

"Hn."

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tsuna-nii!"

"From now on, you are all banned from coming out from your room. You can only come out when it's time to dinner and when I or Reborn called you. Even if you want to come out you need permission from me or Reborn. If you ignore my threat, even if one of you coming out, all of your weapons will be confiscated by me. For world peace."

_'For my peace.'_ Tsuna added in his mind.

"And when you got in your own room, sat in front of your computer and enter Vongola Chat Messenger that should already been installed in your laptop by Reborn. Now quiet down before I burned you into ashes and go to your room immediately. And please..." Tsuna said, "STOP ADDING MORE PAPERWORKS YOU DAMN GUARDIANS!" Tsuna's ready in fighting stance. He entered X-Burner pose. The Guardians gulped and ran to their room in one second. Impressive.

"Problem solved."

* * *

Tsuna opened his e-mail and found one from his tutor.

**Sender: Spartan Tutor**

**Subject: ID and Password**

**_Dame-Tsuna! Here's your ID and Password. Now use it to chat with your guardians. I want to sleep so quiet down. Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**ID: I AM THE BOSS GOT PROBLEM**

**PASSWORD: I AM AWESOME 27**

**USERNAME: TUNA TSUNAYOSHI**

He face palmed.

* * *

Gokudera were trembling as he remembered Tsuna's reaction before. A sound from his computer took his attention. New e-mail.

**Sender: The Greatest Hitman Reborn-san**

**Subject: ID and Password**

**_Gokudera, I had sent you the ID and Password. Use it to login to Vongola Chat Messenger I created. Now quiet down so I can sleep peacefully._**

**_Sincerely, Reborn-sama._**

**_Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**ID: SMOKING IS BAD**

**PASSWORD: I AM A LOYAL RIGHT HAND MAN LOL 59**

**USERNAME: SMOKER BOMBER DUAR**

Gokudera fainted while face palming. Cool!

* * *

**Sender: Die! Reborn!**

**Subject: Ahoshi, your ID and PASSWORD. Tch. **

**_Stupid annoying crybaby cow. #jk_**

**_Here's your ID and don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**_Step out from your room and I'll kill you._**

**ID: CRYBABEH**

**PASSWORD: I WEAR AN AFRO SINCE BIRTH**

**USERNAME: BROCCOLI MONSTER**

"NANIII!?"

* * *

**Sender: Kid**

**Subject: Check yourself**

**_Yamamoto, here's yours. Login using this. Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**ID: I AM A BORN HITMAN**

**PASSWORD: I AM A CAREFREE MAN 80**

**USERNAME: BASEBALL ACE**

"Ahahaha! Can I use computer? I don't even know if I can! Ahaha!"

* * *

**Sender: Reborn-san**

**Subject: Pineapple Notice**

**_Chrome, here's yours. You can use computer right? _**_**Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!**_

**ID: EYE PATCH INDIGO GIRL**

**PASSWORD: MUKURO SAMA IS A PERVERT 96**

**USERNAME: GOOGLE CHROME**

"..."

* * *

**Sender: Tsunayoshi-kun's Baby Tutor**

**Subject: Kufufu?**

**_Oi, pineapple. Here's yours. And please don't hack other people account dammit. Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**ID: I AM PINEAPPLE AND I AM SEXY**

**PASSWORD: I AM AN EXTREMIST PERVERT 69**

**USERNAME: FU PINEAPPLE FU **

"Oya, oya. It's not really good messing with pineapple, Tsunayoshi-kun's baby tutor. Kufufu."

* * *

**Sender: Master Pao-Pao!**

**Subject: Ciaossu!**

**_Ryohei, your ID and PASSWORD. I really hope you know how to use it and please refrain from shouting. Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!_**

**ID: JOIN BOXING CLUB**

**PASSWORD: EXTREME IN AN EXTREME WAY**

**USERNAME: BOXER **

"EXTREME! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT BUT I WILL TRY OT TO THE EXTREME WAY! IF NOT I WILL USE MORE EXTREME WAY!"

* * *

**Sender: Akambo**

**Subject: Yois!**

**_Hibari, here's yours. Now use it and stop fighting in the mansion. _**_**Don't forget to delete the space in ID and PASSWORD!**_

**ID: NAMI-CHUU**

**PASSWORD: MIDORI TANABIKU NAMIMORI NO 18**

**USERNAME: PREFECT CLOUD**

"Hn. Need to be bitten to death."

* * *

**_-Tuna Tsunayoshi has login.-_**

**_-Prefect Cloud has login.-_**

**_-Smoker Bomber Duar has login.-_**

**_-Boxer has login.-_**

**_-Fu Pineapple Fu has login.-_**

**_-Google Chrome has login.-_**

**_-Baseball Ace has login.-_**

**_-Brocolli Monster has login.-_**

* * *

**Smoker Bomber Duar: JUUDAIME! *sparkle eyes***

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu.. You look like a dog.**

**Google Chrome: Mukuro-sama...**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Please, just quiet down and chat NORMALLY!**

**Baseball Ace: Ahahaha! Yo, Tsuna! How ya doin'?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Bad. Because of a certain guardians of mine, that always adding more paper works every time they are gone on a mission. I really want to blast their heads off for the first time ever.**

**Baseball Ace : ...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Google Chrome : ...**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Don't "HN" Juudaime, you bastard!**

**Brocolli Monster: Yare, yare.**

**Boxer: EXTREME!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Stop fighting already! O_O"**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Forgive me Juudaime! –("|")–**

**Google Chrome: Tee-hee :9**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: ...**

**Baseball Ace : ...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...**

**Prefect Cloud: ...**

**Boxer: ...**

**Brocolli Monster: ...**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: MY NAGIII! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU!? (yQAQ)y**

**Brocolli Monster: That's because you feed too much pineapple to her! o_O"**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Boxer: EXTREME!**

**Broccoli Monster: But really, I'm bored! I just want to go out to plAY WITH MY FRIENDS AND THEN THAT DAMN REBORN TOLD ME TO NOT COME OUT FROM MY ROOM OR HE WILL KILL ME! **

**Smoker Bomber Duar: What the heck, Ahoshi! Are try to make us laugh but failed or what? The fonts smaller and then bigger. It's annoying!**

**Broccoli Monster: I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M JUST TYPING WHEN SUDDENLY IT CHANGED! HOW DO I CHAN-**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: What? Wrote clearly, Ahoshii!**

**Broccoli Monster: I ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED THE ENTER BUTTON WHEN I'M NOT FINISHED YET! HOW DO I CHANGE IT BACK? (YQAQ)Y**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: IT CAN'T BE CHANGED. YOU WILL STUCK WITH IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES SAME AS MINE.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: HIIIIEEEE, REALLYYY!? ∑(OAO)**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn. STupid Herbivore.**

**Baseball Ace: Ahaha, Hibari! You accidentaly pushed the caps' button, didn't you? :D**

**Prefect Cloud: No, I'm not!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu, how amusing. To make a mistake when complaining other people. It was certainly an embarrassing moments of your live, Kufufu..**

**Boxer: EXTREMEEE! *pump fist in the air***

**Broccoli Monster: DON-**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Write clearly, Ahoshi!**

**Broccoli Monster: I ACCIDENTALY PUSHED THE ENTER BUTTON AGAIN! BUT, DON'T IGNORE ME, HEY! HOW DO I CHANGE IT BACK?! I DON'T WANNA STUCK WITH IT FOREVAH!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: *sigh* Lambo, here I'll tell you. #blablablablablabla#**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: JUUDAIME IS SO KIND! I'M TOUCHED! (TTOTT)/**

**Broccoli Monster: It's your turned to be caps locked, Tako-Head!? :D**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: :B YOU PISSED ME OFF!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Gokudera-kun! No. Fighting.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Hai, Juudaime! *w* /eyes sparkle so brightly/**

* * *

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman has login._**

**_XanXus has login._**

**_Luss-nee-chan has login._**

**_I'm Levi and I'm Loyal has login._**

**_Bangs Prince_**_**has login.**_

**_Green Frogie has login._**

**_Married to Money has login._**

**_Bucking Bronco has login._**

**_Red-Headed Enma has login._**

* * *

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Don't tell me it's VARIA, Dino-san and Enma-kun?**

**Red-Headed Enma: Ah, hello Tsuna-kun..**

**Bucking Bronco: Yo, ototo! *waves***

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOOIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, HAH!? :O**

**XanXus: ...**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIII! DON'T WRITE ANYTHING AT ALL IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!**

**Luss-nee-chan: Ehem~ We are gathering together! Let's spread the gayness~!**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishi, peasant are gathering together.**

**Green Frogie: So do you, Bel-senpai. Ah, Shishou! Do you miss me? I'm not miss you though.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. I will teach you the seventh hell of mine, brat.**

**Green Frogie: Kyaaa. I'm scared. Help me.**

**Google Chrome: ...**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: *sigh* When I thought we will be at peace for just a moment... -_-||**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOI! WHAT'S A BROWSER DOING HERE!?**

**Baseball Ace: Yo, Squalo! :D**

**Married to Money: Yare, yare. I can't earn any money from this.**

**_Married to Money has signed out._**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: Boss! Do you need anything?! *w*b**

**XanXus: Shut up and die, trash.**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: If you wish so, Boss! I shall do it! *v*p**

**_I'm Levi and I'm Loyal has signed out._**

**XanXus: Idiot, trash.**

**Boxer: EXTREME! I DON'T GET IT AT ALL! HIBARI! LET'S FIGHT!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: NO!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I WILL CONFISCATED YOUR WEAPONS AND BOX WEAPONS FOR TWO MONTHS! NO SPARRING, NO FIGHTING, AND MOST OF IT, STAY IN YOUR ROOM.**

**Boxer: YOU'RE EXTREME TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!**

**Baseball Ace: Why, Tsu-kun :(((**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK! YOU MUST RESPECT JUUDAIME!**

**Monster Brocolli: *snore***

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Oya oya. The cow over there need to be taught a lesson. *smirk***

**Monster Brocolli: HYAA! I'M UP! I'M UP! STOP THE ILLUSION, MUKURO-NII! I'M SCARED! QAQ**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: MUKUROOO! I SAID TO NOT DISTURB THE OTHER GUARDIANS, AM I NOT!? RAWR**

**Boxer: Extreme to the extreme! I don't get it at all! I want to test my strength with someone!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: DO. NOT.**

**XanXus: ...**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOIIIII! FOR MY ASS SAKE, STOP WRITING IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AT ALL!**

**Green Frogie: Shisou! My back hurts!**

**Fun Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Why would I care?**

**Green Frogie: Tchuuu! =3=**

**Google Chrome: ...**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOI! LIKE I SAID, WHAT IS A BROWSER DOING HEREEEEE?!**

**XanXus: Shut up you sharky sharky.**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: Chill, bro.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: ...**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ... **

**Boxer: ?**

**Broccoli Monster: *jaw dropped***

**XanXus: ...**

**Luss-nee-chan: ehem~**

**Bangs Prince: ...**

**Green Frogie: ...**

**Bucking Bronco: ...**

**Red-Headed Enma: ...**

**Prefect Cloud: ...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Google Chrome: ...**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VVVOOOIII! WHY DON'T YOU INVITE MOZILLA FIREFOX AND INTERNET EXPLORER TO COMPLETE THE BROWSER FAMILY IN THIS DAMN MESSENGER?!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Yokaaatttaaaa! HE IS BACK! :D**

**Bucking Bronco: Man, Squalo! You scared me there! Ahaha :D**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Don't lose yourself, man!**

**Baseball Ace: Welcome back, Squalo! :D**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun! Kiss me! o3o**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: No.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: YOU BASTARD! I WILL PROTECT JUUDAIME'S VIRGINITY!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi : (O / / / O) S-Shut up!**

**Prefect Cloud: *smirk* Interesting.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: GOKUDERA-KUN!**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: HAI, JUUDAIME!? *wagging tail***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I-I want Mushroom Soup for lunch! ^O^**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ON THE WAY, JUUDAIME! *W*/**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: A-Ahaha, Chrome are you okay?**

**Google Chrome: Yes, I am, Bossu..**

**Baseball Ace: Tsuna's shyyyyyyy :D**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufufu, Vongola is really interesting!**

**Green Frogie: Shishou. You are freak. That hairstyle of yours I mean. And I really meant it.**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishi. The Genius Prince is bored.**

**Luss-nee-chan: Ara, Squ-chan! You didn't finish your breakfast today! Mommy is sad!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: MOMMYYYYY!? X_X**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn, wait, what? MOMMY!?**

**Baseball Ace: Mommy? :O**

**Fu Pineapple Ace: Kufufu, what? MOMMY!?**

**Boxer: NAAANIIIII!? MOMMMYYY!?**

**Google Chrome: ...Mommy...?**

**Broccoli Monster: Wut? Mommy?**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...M-Mommy...?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: YES, IT'S MOMMY! HIBARI-SAN AND MUKURO, YOU TWO DIDN'T HAVE TO BE SURPRISED LIKE THAT.**

**Broccoli Monster: But, Tsuna-nii! Ryohei-hii is doing the same!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Ah, Lambo. He is in different case! Because he is NEVER talk normally in a long period of time. The long records he ever made for talking normally is only 10 seconds.**

**Broccoli Monster: Wuttt?!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Yes, he was. I know it's unbelievable but it's the truth about Oni-san that you must know.**

**Broccoli Monster: WUUUT!?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: FOR MY BOOGERS SAKE! STOP SAYING "WUT" ALREADY!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Tsunayoshi-kun, can I asked you one question? But please answer it honestly.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Sure, what is it, Mukuro? :)**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, do you love me? OwO**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: A-Actually I want to tell you s-something from l-long time a-ago.. ( O / / / O )**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Yes?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I-I**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I-I LOVE YOU! o / / / o**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: REALLY!? :O**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: APRIL FOOLS! **

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn. Pineapple got rejected by Tuna. Pathetic. *yawn***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: My break time is over. See you guys later! :D**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Google Chrome: See you later Bossu ...**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Broccoli Monster: I didn't expect Tsuna-nii to say that he loves pineapple though.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Baseball Ace: Poor Mukuro.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Bucking Bronco: Get yourself together bro. You can get another one outside. **

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Red-Headed Enma: Tsuna-kun loves to playing around. *chuckle***

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VVVOOOIII!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**XanXus: Shut up, trash!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Luss-nee-chan: Lalalalala~**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: FOR MY SNOT'S SAKE! STOP DEPRESSING AND DON'T WRITE ANYTHING IF YOU JUST WANT TO WRITE FUCKING "..." TO US, IDIOT PINEAPPLE!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT! TSUNAYOSHI-KUN IS! QAQ**

**Green Frogie: Aha. Shishou must be got rejected. lol**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: *sigh* Mukuro... I'm just testing your faithfullness in me :)**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: W-What? :(**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Truthfully, I really really LOVE YOU! ;)**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: I don't want to get caught in second times.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: D': I'm seriously love youuu! o3o**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: R-Really now?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: GOT YA! APRIL FOOLS! LOL**

**Google Chrome: You got a good sense of humor bossu. *smiles***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: LOL I WILL GO NOW, SEE YOU BYE-BYE! (O3O)/**

* * *

**_-Tuna Tsunayoshi has signed out.-_**

**_-Prefect Cloud has signed out.-_**

**_-Baseball Ace has signed out.-_**

**_-Bangs Prince_**_**has signed out.-**_

**_-Smoker Bomber Duar has signed out.-_**

**_-Luss-nee-chan has signed out.-_**

**_-Google Chrome has signed out.-_**

**_-Boxer has signed out.-_**

**_-Brocolli Monster has signed out.-_**

**_-Sharky Sharky Swordsman has signed out.-_**

**_-Red-Headed Enma has signed out.-_**

**_-XanXus has signed out.-_**

**_-Green Frogie has signed out.-_**

**_-Bucking Bronco has signed out.-_**

* * *

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

* * *

**_-Fu Pineapple Fu _****_has signed out-_**

* * *

**#REBORN'S POV#**

_'FINALLY THEY QUIET DOWN AND I GET A REALLY PEACEFUL SLEEP!'_

**#END OF REBORN'S POV#**

* * *

_**Yukari : AHAHAHA XD SHOULD I MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER? :D YOU GUYS DECIDE! :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**RR PLEASE~! LOVE YA :* **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yukari: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :(  
I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THAT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TYPE THIS! BUT HERE, AS I PROMISED THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND I WILL KEEP IT AS ON-GOING STORIES UNTIL YOU GUYS TOLD ME TO STOP WRITE THIS STORY. _**

**_THANK YOU FOR ANYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED THIS STORY AND ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY! I DECIDE TO PUT YOUR IDEAS IN MY STORY TO ADD THE MORE FUN SO ENJOOY! :D_**

**_Tsuna: Yu-chan is no good at drawing so KHR isn't hers. :D_**

**_Hibari: Never will._**

**_Yukari: YOU MEAN!_**

**_Tsuna: Oh, beware of wrong grammar! :D_**

**_Hibari: She is suck at writing._**

**_Yukari: REALLY? YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN. I DON'T KNOW WHY I LOVE YOU GUYS! *cries*_**

* * *

**_PAIRINGS: SECRET! FIND IT YOURSELF! ;)_**

* * *

**_~STORY START!~_**

* * *

**_-Tuna Tsunayoshi HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Boxer: YO TO THE EXTREME!**

**Baseball Ace: Yo, Tsuna! :D**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Oh, hey, Yamamoto, Oni-san! *waves hand***

**Smoker Bomber Duar: JUUDAIME! *w*/**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Hello, Gokudera-kun!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu... Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun, do you know why today is so cloudy?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Because it is going to rain? :/**

**Baseball Ace: Because Hibari smiled? :D**

**Boxer: Because Hibari is flirting? EXTREME THOUGHT I GOT THERE! :D**

**Broccoli Monster: Because Hibari-nii eat pineapple? :O**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Because Hibari is sick? :|**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHAAAT!? HIBARI-SAN IS SICK!? WHERE IS HE NOW?! **

**Smoker Bomber Duar: I'm just kidding, Juudaime... *sweat dropped***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: ... No, I know it... I already know it...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...Really...?**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: So do you know why today is soooo cloudyyyy?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Nope. So why today is soooo cloudyyyyy? **

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: And why are you asking me this question instead of going out of your room and help me with this large amount of paperworks caused by your incredible actions on every mission given by me?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Hey are you guys trying to ignore me?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: So you guys are really ignoring me?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Hey, don't ignore me!**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: K-Kufufu, that's because the sun is you and you're is hiding behind your paperworks in your office ;)**

**Broccoli Monster: Laaaammmeeeeee! *yawn***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Hey Mukuro! Do you know why pineapple's flesh sometimes tastes sour?**

**Broccoli Monster: Because pineapple is suck? :O**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Oi.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Because Pineapple is SUCK? :X**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: OI.**

**Baseball Ace: Because Pineapple used to be eaten with sugar? :D**

**Boxer: First time I have heard of it :U**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Nope. Wroooong!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Then why is pineapple sometimes tastes sour? Kufufu.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: BECAUSE YOU ARE A PERVERT PINEAPPLE, MUKURO! LOOOL**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: SASUGA JUUDAIME! *w*P**

**Baseball Ace: AMAZING joke Tsuna! :D**

**Broccoli Monster: XD MUKU-NII IS A PERVERT PINEAPPLE! **

**Broccoli Monster: LMFAO + LOL = DIE FROM LAUGHING.**

**Boxer: EXTREME! I DON'T GET IT AT ALL! I DON'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING YOU ALL SAID!**

**Google Chrome: VOOOIIII!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: ...**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: ...**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: ...**

**Broccoli Monster: ...**

**Baseball Ace: :3?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Did she just imitate... Squalo...?**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: I-I think she is... O_O"**

**Broccoli Monster: I SURRENDER! \_(TTATT)_/**

**Baseball Ace: Kufufu.**

**Boxer: NO WAY. THREE PINEAPPLES AT THE MANSION? NO FREAKING WAY TO THE EXTREME! **

**Boxer: Eh, but I don't mind Chrome though.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Oni-san! Finally you can understand things we said here! TTwTT/**

* * *

_**-Prefect Cloud HAS LOGIN-**_

* * *

**Prefect Cloud: Tch. Herbivores.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: HIBARI-SAAAN! :D**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn? Oh it's you.**

**Baseball Ace: Yo, Hibari. I have some news. I thought you will be interested in it :V**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn? *smirks* Tell me.**

**Baseball Ace: Tsuna panicked when Gokudera guessed that you are sick :D**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN TOLD HIM WHAT I TOLD YOU ALL EARLIER? YOU MEANIE! TTATT**

**Broccoli Monster: Sugoi! Tsuna-nii are doing yo dawg! :O**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: I didn't say it seriously you baseball freak! Don't embarrass Juudaime any more!**

**Tuna Tsunayohi : O/O**

**Google Chrome: I think you are embarrassing bossu any further, Storm man ._.**

**_Bucking Bronco has login._**

**Bucking Bronco: Yo, ototo! *grins***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Dino-saaan! TAT *glomps***

**Bucking Bronco: =w= *hug***

**Prefect Cloud: Hands off, Herbivore. *pull out tonfas***

**Baseball Ace: C:**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: iwi NOO, JUUDAIME'S PURITY!**

**Boxer: EXTREME SEXUAL HARASSMENT!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: No, it's not a sexual harassment, oni-san.. -_-||**

**Bucking Bronco: Ahaha! It's a welcoming hug, don't worry too much Kyoya! *grins***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Wait, why are you sounded like I'm owned by Hibari-san, Dino-san? =_="**

**Bucking Bronco: Eh, you didn't? Well, on with the flow, lil' bro! - w -**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu, of course not. Because Tsunayoshi-kun is mine! *wink wink***

**Prefect Cloud: Hn. Hands off. ****_HE_**** is ****_MINE_****.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: And why are you all deciding on your own? I'm right here! HERE! Include me in, please!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Nope. Tsunayoshi-kun had stated that he wanted to be mine.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I'm not.**

**Prefect Cloud: *growl* Tsunayoshi will NEVER will confess to a bitter sour pineapple. Because, truly, he hates fruit called pineapple.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Yes, I didn't. But why Hibari-san knows that I hate pineapple?**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Oh, but Tsunayoshi-kun is wearing a boxer with a pineapple face printed on it. *smirk***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Yes, I have it but wait! How did you KNOW that I was WEARING it NOW!**

**Prefect Pineapple: I know that he has a small yellow bird pictures on his phone. With the total of 53.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: HOW DID YOU KNOOOWWW? AND WHY DID YOU DECIDING AND STATING SOMETHING THAT RELATED TO ME WITHOUT MY DECISION? ARE YOU TWO MY BOSS? THEN WHO AM I? YOUR UNDERLING? AND CAN YOU PLEASE SEE WHAT I WROTE HERE? YOU TWO DIDN'T GET POSSESSED OR SOMETHING BY SATAN RIGHT? HIBARI-SAN?**

**Prefect Cloud: No, I didn't. Simply, because I know.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WELL, THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL.**

**Prefect Cloud: It didn't have to. And I didn't mean it to be.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Why didn't you ask me, Tsunayoshi-kun?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: BECAUSE, SIMPLY, I THINK YOU ARE THE SATAN THAT POSSESSING THE INNOCENT PEOPLE OUT THERE, MUKURO-KUN**

**Bucking Bronco: Ahaha! Tsuna got Mukuro! *singing***

**Smoker Bomber Duar: JUUDAIME IS SO AMAZING LIKE ALWAYS! *W*b**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Google Chrome: I love Bossu's sense of humor :)**

**Bucking Bronco: Ototo is always surprising me! :3 **

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHAT DID YOU FIND FUNNY? (yTTATT)y**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: LAMBO ARE YOU THERE? HELP MEEE! T_T**

**Broccoli Monster: DON'T YOU DARE PICKING ON MY TSUNA-NII! :(**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: (y)**

**Broccoli Monster: Even if my Tsuna-nii is a dame, you can't pick on him! :(**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Oi. (-_-)"**

**Bucking Bronco: Ahaha! Are we playing game? :D**

**Baseball Ace: Ahaha! Can we join? :D**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: I don't know anymore.. Do what you like. I don't care and I won't care.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Hm.. Then I will rape you. Because you don't and won't care! ;)**

**Prefect Cloud: No, I'm first and his last. Don't you dare do it.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: DON'T DECIDE THINGS WITHOUT ME! (yOAO)y**

**Broccoli Monster: I WON'T STAY CALM ANYMORE! HUWAAAA! TSUNA-NII'S VIRGINITY IS AT STAKE! NOOOO!**

**Baseball Ace: Where is Gokudera? I thought he will be the one shouting and running around the mansion after he read this. Or did I miss that moment? :D**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Hayato fainted. I will nurse him now. Ciao. –Bianchi**

* * *

**_-Smoker Bomber Duar HAS SIGNED OUT-_**

* * *

**Google Chrome: Poor Storm man.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. No need to worry, Nagi.**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn. He is weak.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: YOU TWO SAY SORRY TO GOKUDERA-KUN! :(**

**Prefect Cloud: No.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Where's the fun if I do it?**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Boxer: EXTREME I DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Bucking Bronco: :D**

* * *

**_-Sharky Sharky Swordsman HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIIIIIIII!**

**Baseball Ace: Yo, Squalo!**

**Bucking Bronco: Oh, it's Squ-chan, Squ-chan!**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOIIIIII! WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT?**

**Baseball Ace: T. Toilet.**

**Bucking Bronco: T. Tree.**

**Google Chrome: E. Estonia.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: A. Ass.**

**Broccoli Monster: S. Squalo.**

**Baseball Ace: O. Omnivore.**

**Boxer: E FOR EXTREME!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: E. Eternal.**

**Prefect Cloud: L. Love. That means me and Tsunayoshi's love is an eternal love.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: KUFUFU. I DON'T APPROVE.**

**Prefect Cloud: No, we don't need yours.**

**Boxer: S. STUPID.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: D. Dear MY Tsunayoshi-kun.**

**Prefect Cloud: *growl* Hands off of what's mine!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHO'S YOUUURRRSSS? *screaming while holding head* AND OF COURSE I WON'T BE WITH YOU, MUKURO! NO, I'M NOT OWNED BY YOU GUUUUYYYYSSSSSSSSS!**

* * *

**_-Luss-nee-chan HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Luss-nee-chan: Ehem, while I was gone, you guys are doing inappropriate things? Spread the gaynesss! ;)**

**Broccoli Monster: Luss-nee! Can you make me a lollipop? Mine fell on the floor! QAQ**

**Luss-nee-chan: Oh my dear. Poor you. Wait there while I make you one, 'kay? :)**

**Broccoli Monster: QwQ Arigatou, Luss-nee! *v*/**

* * *

**_-Luss-nee-chan HAS SIGNED OUT-_**

* * *

**_-XanXus HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**_-I'm Levi and I'm Loyal HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: Boss! You don't need to login if you don't want to!**

**XanXus: Shut up trash.**

* * *

**_-Bangs Prince HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**_-Green Frogie HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Bangs Prince: Hm? Why do you keep following me, frog? **

**Green Frogie: Ha. You got a high confidence, senpai. 'Cause I'm not following you. **

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. You got a face to show up in front of me, little one. Did my punishment yesterday not enough?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO FRAN, MUKURO!? DON'T BE SO MEAN TO YOUR APPETIERENCE! RAWR RAWR RAWR**

**Prefect Cloud: Tsunayoshi, come to my room.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHY WOULD I, HIBARI-SAN? FOR WHAT REASON I NEED TO GO TO YOUR ROOM? I'M DOING THESE DAMN PAPERWORKS YOU ALL GAVE ME NOW. SO IF YOU PLEASE, INSTEAD OF MOCKING EACH OTHER, I WILL LET YOU GO OUT FROM YOUR ROOM TO COME TO MY OFFICE TO HELP ME WITH THIS DAMN SADISTIC IDIOT STUPID STINGY JERK UGLY PAPERWORKS. GOT ITTT?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: BURN PAPERWORKS, BURRNNNNN! *FLIPS TABLE***

**Broccoli Monster: TSUNA-NII'S SCARYYY! QAQ**

* * *

**_-Married to Money HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Married to Money: Selling bike. Good quality. Only used twice. Still fresh and young. The lowest price I give is $ 1250. Pm me if you want to see the exact picture. You can discuss the exact price with me.**

* * *

**_-Married to Money HAS SIGNED OUT-_**

* * *

**Bucking Bronco: Ahaha, your mist guardian is rather funny, Xanxus!**

**XanXus: I don't care what he is doing at all.**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: Boss! I have made you a cup of hot espresso!**

**XanXus: Drink it yourself, trash.**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: Thank you for your care, Boss! Truthfully I was thirsty!**

**Bucking Bronco: …**

**Baseball Ace: :3**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Whatever.**

**Broccoli Monster: *gasp***

**Boxer: EXTREMELY IDIOT! EXTREME!**

**Prefect Cloud: Hn. Stupid.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Interesting fellow guardian.**

**Green Frogie: Shisou! My wrists hurt!**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishi. Idiot frog. Then how can you type what you want to say? **

**Green Frogie: Oh, you're right, Senpai-The-Fallen-Prince. Oh, Senpai! Does your body hurt when you were thrown by your parents from the highest place in your castle?**

**Google Chrome: ._.**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOIIIIIII!**

**Baseball Ace: I. Insurance.**

**Boxer: E FOR EXTREME!**

**Bucking Bronco: E again? Egg! Eh, I'm Hungary D:**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Then you should Russian to the kitchen! :V**

**Broccoli Monster: Get me some Chile, please! ;)**

**Baseball Ace: Because I want to eat some spicy Turkey! :D**

**Google Chrome: Denmark your name on it or somebody might steal it.**

**Green Frogie: T. Tabby cats.**

**Bangs Prince: S. Sucker.**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Baseball Ace: Well, Squalo solved our problem! *grins***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WHY THE HELL I PLAYED SHIRATORI WITH YOU ALL? I FORGOT MY JOB. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Bucking Bronco: Need help, lil' bro? *grins***

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Are you really wanted to help me…?**

**Bucking Bronco: Why not? :3**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Then you can come to my office, Dino-san! *sparkle eyes***

**Bucking Bronco: On my way, haha! :D**

* * *

**_-Bucking Bronco HAS SIGNED OUT-_**

* * *

**_MEANWHILE IN TSUNA'S OFFICE.._**

"Yokatta! I'm so happy that someone is willing to help me!" The said boss sighed and leaned against his chair.

_Knock! Knock!_

A head perked in from the door.

"Yo, Tsuna!" A blonde haired man grinned.

"Dino-saaaannnn!" Tsuna ran to him and hugged him.

"Ops!" Dino caught him and hugged him.

"Don't stand in my way." Dino was kicked and threw onto the nearby wall. Tsuna who is unprepared of the sudden intrusion, lost his balance and closed his eyes. Expecting to feel the hard floor but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of steel-grey eyes glared at him.

"H-HIBARI-SAN?" He squeaked.

"Stop shouting, Herbivore." Tsuna's mouth still opened wide.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna finally asked after got his voice back and find his way to close his mouth.

"I won't let you two ALONE in one room."

"Why won't you?" Tsuna raised one of his eye brows.

"Don't ask any further. Or I'll bite you." Tsuna blinked and then tilted his head. He was in deep thought.

_'Something is missing…. Hm…'_ Tsuna thought before put his finger below his mouth and closed his eyes. It such an adorable sight. For Hibari and semi-conscious Dino.

"What?" Hibari finally asked when he saw HIS herbivore didn't answer him.

"Where is the "to death" in you famous sentences, Hibari-san?" Tsuna opened his big brown eyes.

"You dare to question me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari pulled out his tonfas and readied to swing it towards Tsuna. Tsuna shrieked but stopped when a whip caught Hibari's tonfas.

"Wait, Kyoya. It's not the right way to treat my lil' bro." Hibari squinted his eyes and attacked Dino. Dino evaded his attack and ran to the other side of room. Hibari ran after him and swung his tonfas, aiming at Dino's abdomen but Dino caught his tonfas on time before it broke his ribs.

Tsuna gasped and looked around the room, mouth still hanging open. Then he ran to the outside, looking around the corridor and closed the door again. He did the same treatment to the poor windows. Then finally he ran to his seat and clicked his Vongola Chat Messenger that he minimized earlier.

There he saw such a shocking chat but what he found is way more shocking.

* * *

**Baseball Ace: Ahaha, I saw Mukuro tripped on a plastic when he was flirting with girls in Saint-Étienne last year when we were in mission. Chrome saw it to.**

**Google Chrome: Yes, I do. Mukuro-sama fell on his face first. He got a nosebleed but he ignored it and keeps walking to the girls and flirted with them. In the end, his face was hit again with their hand-bags. **

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Ah, I saw him too once in a laughable condition. The animal-man blew a smoke from his soup but accidentally the SOUP is blown to Pineapple's face! Ahaha! It's so hilarious! **

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Oya oya. I don't know it was ever happened in my lifetime. Mind to share your thought with me? By ripping opens your brain.**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishishi. Frogie here was thought as a girl by everyone who passed by him. Poor frog. Why don't you jump back to your pond?**

**Green Frog: Bel-senpai. Why don't you go back to your throne? Oh, I forgot. You were kicked from your daddy and mommy's castle rooftop.**

**Broccoli Monster: Thank you for the candies, Luss-nee! I will share mine with Tsuna-nii later!**

**Luss-nee-chan: No problem, dear! Aw, such a cute siblings! ;)**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: Boss! Don't you tired? Let me be your cushion!**

**XanXus: Shut up sullen.**

**Boxer: EXTREME!**

**Red-Headed Enma: Sun guardian-san. Why did your nick name have two meanings?**

**Boxer: WHAT? DO YOU WANT TO JOIN BOXING CLUB?**

**Red-Headed Enma: No. I simply and clearly said that I'm asking about your nick name.**

**Boxer: MASTER PAO-PAO PICKED IT FOR ME. SO I ACCEPTED IT!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Now that you said it, Shimon Decimo. It truly had two meanings. So which one you prefer, Sasagawa Ryohei?**

**Boxer: I DON'T GET IT AT ALL. WHAT DO YOU ALL MEAN?**

**Green Frogie: Do you prefer the BOXER as BOXER which men used daily or the BOXER as more sporty like?**

**Boxer: HAH?**

**Green Frogie: Master! I don't know anymore. It so hard to laugh.**

**Bangs Prince: Are you fucking kidding with me? Maybe something wrong with your mouth that can't stretch.**

**Green Frogie: But senpai. Something is wrong with your bangs that covered your eyes! It must be: CANNOT BE cut. Poor you.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: GUYS!**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: JUUUDAIMEEE! I WAS SO WORRIED BECAUSE WHEN I LOGIN AGAIN, YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE SEEN! TTOTT/**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Did you miss me, Tsunayoshi-kun? ;)**

**Baseball Ace: Oh, welcome back, Tsuna! Did your work go well? :D**

**Broccoli Monster: Tsuna-nii! Let's eat candies together! :D**

**Green Frogie: Oh, you! Decimo. Your cloud guardian suddenly signed out a second after you and chavallone.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THAT'S THE PROBLEM!**

**XanXus: I want to know.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: WHAT'S WRONG JUUDAIME? DID SOMEBODY RAPE YOU?**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIIII! WHAT'S WROOONG? I CAN HEAR A FIGHT FROM YOUR ROOM! SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU!?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THAT'S THE PROBLEM SHARKY! **

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: NANNIIII?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: AND, NO, GOKUDERA-KUN!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: DINO-SAN AND HIBARI-SAN IS FIGHTING!**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Tell me one reason why they fought. Then maybe we will consider dragging you out from there or not.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THE REASON?**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Do I need to write it like this: TELL ME ONE REASON WHY THEY FOUGHT?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: SHUT UP. AND YES. THEY FOUGHT BECAUSE! Err.. because…**

**Green Frogie: ?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: M-Me o/o**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: I WILL SEND A HELICOPTER FOR YOU JUUDAIME. THEN PLEASE GET AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BECAUSE A CERTAIN ROOM NEED TO BE BLOWN UP TO THE SKY.**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: KUFUFU. I WILL SAVE YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, MY PRINCESS. STAY As FAR AS THE ROOM ALLOWED FROM THEM. THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED BY SEVENTH HELL IT SEEMS. KUFUFU.**

**Baseball Ace: CALM DOWN MUKURO. AHAHAHA! I'LL GO FOR A SECOND.**

**Broccoli Monster: TAKESHI-NII! CALM DOWN! NO NEED TO KILL PEOPLE! (yOAO)y**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIIIIII! CALM DOWN YOU TWO! YOUR BOSS'S VIRGNITY WON'T BE TAKEN AT ONE SECOND SO YOU GUYS NEED TO CHILL DOWN. **

**Boxer: THE EXTREME SITUATION AMONG THE EXTREMENEST OF THE EXTREME SITUATION EVAH! EXTREME!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!**

**Green Frogie: Then what?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: DINO-SAN IS FIGHTING FOR MY FART'S SAKE!**

**Bangs Prince: What's the problem then? It usual for a mafia to fight. If you are worried about the paper works, just burned down or slice them into pieces. Ushishishi…**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THERE'S NO SUBORDINATES!**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: …**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: …**

**Google Chrome: …**

**Baseball Ace: …**

**Broccoli Monster: …**

**XanXus: Have you checked it?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: OUTSIDE AND INSIDE! POSITIVE NONE!**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: No hidden cameras?**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: Wait!**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: NEGATIVE! NO CAMERAS HIDDEN! I HAVE CHECKED EVERY MILI CENTI METRE BUT FOUND NONE.**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Ah, I can hear the world crumbling apart…**

**Broccoli Monster: My dream to taste every candy all over the world…**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: WAIT, HELP ME!**

**Google Chrome: I will get you out of there, Bossu.**

**Tuna Tsunayoshi: THAN-**

* * *

**_-Tuna Tsunayoshi HAS SIGNED OUT-_**

* * *

**Google Chrome: Bossu?**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: Kufufu. Need to save him then.**

* * *

**_-Master Pao Reboyama Pao HAS LOGIN-_**

* * *

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: Don't move to save him or I will shot your heads.**

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: Ciaosu! :3**

**Boxer: MASTER PAO PAO! EXTREME!**

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: Yo, Ryohei! :3**

**Baseball Ace: Oh, hello kid!**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: REBORN-SAN! *bow***

**Green Frogie: Woah. Another Arcobaleno!**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishishi…**

**XanXus: …**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIIIIIIII!**

**I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: …**

**Sharky Sharky Swordsman: VOOOOIIII! NO NEED TO FOLLOW WHAT YOUR BOSS DOING IDIOT!**

**Boxer: I WAS WONDERING! MASTER PAO PAO! WHERE ARE YOU!?**

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: I'm here ._.**

**Boxer: WHEREEE? I CAN'T SEE YOU!?**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: OF COURSE YOU CAN'T SEE HIS FACE FROM YOUR COMPUTER YOU IDIOT!**

**Boxer: I STILL CAN'T SEE YOUR FACE MASTER PAO PAO!**

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: Ryohei. How do you turned off your computer last night?**

**Boxer: I THREW IT TO THE FLOOR AND THEN THE COMPUTER'S SCREEN WENT BLACK AND I CAN'T SEEMS TO MAKE IT LIVE AGAIN WITH MY SUN FLAME. I CAN'T REVIVE IT. SO I'M USING ITS TWIN NOW. SORRY OLD PAL. **

**Master Pao Reboyama Pao: …What…?**

**Baseball Ace: :D**

**Smoker Bomber Duar: Too much for a day.**

**Broccoli Monster: IDIOT IN FAMILY.**

**Green Frogie: Ahaha. I laugh.**

**Bangs Prince: Ushishishi.. Like hell you would. You always wear the same expression since you born, idiot frog.**

**Green Frogie: How do you know? Are you the doctor that brought me to the earth from my mother's womb? Who are you? The fallen doctor?**

**Fu Pineapple Fu: So you acknowledge that fact?**

**Green Frogie: Why not?**

**Google Chrome: Frog-san.**

**Green Frogie: What?**

**Google Chrome: What's your parents look like?**

**Green Frogie: A frog king and queen.**

**Google Chrome: Really?**

**Green Frogie: Yes.**

**Google Chrome: How do you live your life to be so much fun? I found yours so flat.**

**Green Frogie: I lied to people.**

**Google Chrome: …**

* * *

**_BACK TO TSUNA'S OFFICE…_**

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed when he felt his body was lifted by a pair of strong hands. He looked back and gulped.

"H-Hello there, Hibari-san."

"What are you doing?"

"That should be my question! WHY DID YOU TURN OFF MY LAPTOP BY FORCE? DID YOU HAVE A GRUDGE WITH IT?"

"Yes, I have one. Because it allowed you to talk to those herbivores."

"HIEE! It's because you two were fighting!"

"You can stop it."

"With what?"

"A kiss."

"NO. NEVAAAH!" Hibari twitched. How dare his herbivore to deny him.

"Need to be bitten to death?" Tsuna gulped and ran to Dino who is lying in the black elegant sofa.

"DIINNOOO-SAAAAANNNNN!" He shook Dino's body but no response.

"What? Don't faint now! YOU SAID YOU WILL HELP ME!"

"AsalwoJkmanmKAJIamkasklLAKJNbnavGghaAJKA!"

"What are you saying!? I DON'T GET IT AT ALL!" Tsuna grabbed his collar and shook his body. Then he squeaked when he was grabbed by the back collar.

"Hn. Got ya." The next thing Tsuna remember is when he was lifted and thrown into someone's shoulder.

And the others can hear Tsuna screamed but shrugged it off because a certain sadistic tutor has set a bomb in front of their room if they dare to open their door, it will explode.

Poor Tsuna.

May you get a beautiful night.

Sincerely, your family.

* * *

_**Yukari: SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU GUYS DECIDE IF I NEED TO WROTE ANY CHAPTER OR NOT! AND NO, THIS IS NOT A GAG! :D**_

_**AH ALSO, MAYBE YOU SPOTTED YO DAWG AND LIKE "RUSSIAN TO THE KITCHEN". YES I USE NATIONS NAMES. ORIGINALLY I WAS INSPIRED BY HETALIA AXIS POWERS SO I WROTE IT DOWN HERE.**_

_**YO DAWG IS A MEME IF YOU DON'T KNOW :D**_

_**IT JUST SO FUNNY THAT I WANT TSUNA TO TRY IT ;)**_

_**JAA-NEE~ PLEASE RR AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey, sorry for the late update ^^"**_

_**I've been sick a lot lately, I'm in my last year of my high school (homework and test have multiplied orz) and I'm moving so I need to put some stuff blahblahblah anyway here :)**_  
_**You can read each chapter as a one-shot. But I think it's better if you read it throughoutly from 1 to 3 ;)**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN KHR. SO IF ANYONE SAY I WON KHR, THEY MUST BE CRAZY OR THERE'S A MIRACLE :\**_  
_**I'M BAD AT WRITING I'M SORRY :(**_

* * *

**P.S: I FORGOT TO MENTION, I OUT SOME EMOTICONS HERE TO MAKE IT REAL BUT I DON'T KNOW IF FFN CAN READ IT OR NOT. IN MINE IT CAN BE READ BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER I PUBLISH THIS NEW CHAPTER SO I'M SORRY IF THE EMOTICONS TURN TO BE SQUARE-SQUARE :ifuknowhatimean:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**-Begin-**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Vongola Decimo is twitching.

He is real mad now.

And he is taking it out to his faithful guardians.

Well, it's their faults from the beginning so we can't blame Tsuna. It's just… our Vongola Decimo can't take it anymore.

They were on a daily meeting. Tsuna sat on the center of the edge of the african blackwood meeting table. Across from him are Byakuran and Yuni.

On his left side are Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome, Reborn, Lal, Colonello, Skull, Fon and Verde.

On his right side are Enma, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo, Lussuria, Belphegor, Fran, Mammon, Squalo, Levi and Xanxus.

At first, the meeting has just started smoothly. They are discussing any famiglia that seems suspicious and need to be investigated but the thing is… many of them are idiots.

.

.

.

"That's why, I told you to shut the fuck up and understand already, lawn-head!" The silver haired man shouted as he whacked his hands on the table and stood up from his seat.

**_*Twitch.*_**

"What's that, octopus-head?! Are you picking a fight with me!?" Ryohei shouted back as he glared at Gokudera.

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Maa, maa!" Yamamoto tried to calm them down but instead he just laughing non-stop.

"Bakadera! Just shut up! The meeting isn't over yet! You too lawn-head!"

"Nani!?" They shouted together and lighted their fist with their own flames.

**_*Twitch.*_**

"You wanna go?!" Lambo took out his Vongola Box and Gyudon appeared. Gokudera and Ryohei followed and now the three animals are glaring daggers at each other. Like owner like box weapon.

"Shut up, herbivores. You pissed me off." Hibari finally spoke up—NO. He made a dent on the table in front of him with his steel tonfa.

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Kufuf—"

"Quiet, Mukuro-sama." Chrome stated without looking at him at all.

"Oya, oy—"

"Quiet."

"Hai, Ma'am."

"KORRRAAA! Why didn't you understand our single plan from the very beginning?!" Colonello stepped on the table as he firing his bullets towards Ryohei who dodged it perfectly.

"BECAUSE, COLONELLO-SHISHOU! THE PLAN DIDN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL!"

**_*Twitch.*_**

"You're just too stupid, Ryohei." Reborn said with his baby smirk.

"NANI, MASTER PAO-PAO!?"

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Just like he said, Ryohei! You lack of intelligence!" Colonello defended Reborn.

"REPEAT IT AGAIN!"

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Ara, ara…" Yuni tilted her head and smiled happily.

"YOU. LACK. OF. INTELLIGENCE. TO. THE. EXTREME!" Colonello repeated it with Ryohei-style.

"Ushishishishi…"

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Shut up, trash. You're making me deaf." Xanxus spat as he too firing his gun towards Ryohei and Colonello.

"JUST ACCEPT IT IDIOT."

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Maa, maa!"

"WHAT'S THAT, OCTOPUS-HEAD!?"

**_*Twitch.*_**

"Ahahahahaha~!" Byakuran laughed in sing sang voice along with Yuni and Lussuria.

**_*Twitch.*_**

"VVVOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**_Crek!_**

They stopped moving and looked at Tsuna. His eyes are being covered by his bangs and there is a dark aura behind him that shouted, "I will eat your soul and ripped open your brains! And I'll also barbequed your eyeballs, you bunch of asshole! And don't give me that pleading-ass-look, bastard."

Tsuna stood up from his seat and smirked.

They gulped.

_'Shit has just got serious.'_

"All the Varia except Squalo, Levi and Xanxus. Enma-kun, Dino-san, Yamamoto and Chrome. Lal, Skull, Fon, Verde, Yuni also Byakuran." They saluted him while shivered in fear.

"Get out." Tsuna's smirk grew wider. As soon as the door closed, they could hear very clearly the scream of them who are being punished by 'demon in angel mask'. Suddenly, the sound came to a halt and Yamamoto decided to open the door with the others tailing behind him.

Inside the room, Sawada Tsunayoshi sat on his chair with his big innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Saa, minna-san. Let's begin again. Take a sit!" They gulped and walked to their chairs carefully. Sometimes they just need to walk straight and sometimes they need to stride over a body that lay on the ground unconsciously. Chrome stopped on her track and poked someone with pineapple hair with a stick. Tsuna saw this and smiled sweetly.

"Chrome." He called.

"Yes, boss?"

"Let's not bother with that _piece of rubbish_. Okay?" Chrome threw the stick on Mukuro's head and quickly sat on her chair like nothing happened.

"Let's begin, boss. The meeting is far more important."

They gulped and tried to stay calm.

A groan was heard. Tsuna turned his head to the corner of the room where Hibari's head was stuck on the wall.

"Ara! It seems like Hibari-kun has awake. Feeling better, Hibari-kun?" Tsuna asked still with his big smile. Hibari growled and grabbed his tonfas on the floor.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He hissed.

"Yes, Hibari-kun? Want me to beat some _crap _to you again to make you feel better?" For the first time ever, Hibari twitched and he calmly put his tonfas away and sat in his chair. He yawned. Their jaw dropped.

_'Uso! Hibari Kyoya scared of Sawada Tsunayoshi !?'_

"Now, minna-san~ Let us just proceeded to discuss this _piece of shit_ before my patience ran out because of these _assholes_ that kept _barking _at everything they do. Any objection?" They shook their head as a 'no'.

"Good. Then I think that Brigand Famiglia and Salvatore Famiglia need to be investigated. Don't ask me why. Hyper Intuition."

They nodded.

"Then, dismissed!" Tsuna said as he happily walked out of the room and **_slammed _**the door close.

_'Scary!'_

* * *

Tsuna walked along the hall on Vongola Mansion which leaded him to his room. He has finished ¾ of his paper works yesterday so he decided to take a day off today. On the way there, he met the maids in charge of cleaning the meeting room. He stopped them.

"Ah, good evening, Decimo-sama." They bowed.

"Nah, don't be so formal. I told you just call me Tsuna."

"Can't do, Decimo-sama. It's already part of our duty."

"Fine, but, are you guys going to clean the meeting room?"

"Hai, Decimo-sama. Is something else you want us to do?"

"Yes. Don't clean the meeting room."

"Eh?" They tilted their head dumb-founded. "Why?" Tsuna told the maids who will in charge of cleaning the meeting room. It's no other than his friends that just got punished by him earlier!

"E-Eh!? Are you serious, Decimo-sama!?"

"Hai~ And if you still insist to clean it or if you dare to clean it because the people I listed earlier told you to, I will kick you out of my mansion. Okay?" They shuddered and nodded multiple times.

"Ah! And if you meet them, you need to tell them to clean the room until it sparkles. And no need to be afraid because this is the direct order from Vongola Decimo. Got it?" They nodded again before bowed at him and rushed to the staff room.

Tsuna laughed whole-heartedly before his laugh turned into a devilish smirk.

"You shouldn't mess with the boss, folks."

* * *

In Decimo's room, everything is in a neat place. His room is more like a girl room more than a boy room. Because, on the side of his bed there are many cute stuffed dolls and there are no dirty clothes on his room. Not his maid's fault. But the Decimo himself has personally declared that no one beside his tutors, guardians, friends and relative can go in to his room. So basically, he cleaned his room himself.

The said leader took off his clothes and walked to his own bathroom to take a shower and relaxed. Don't forget every time he had a free time to relax in a hot tub, he would always grab his phone with him. So he didn't get bored. And luckily, he had discovered that Reborn had made Vongola Chat Messenger for phone as well. Even though only the two of them that using it cause the other are just so damn slow to realize that Reborn also had sent it into their phone.

Tsuna relaxed in the hot tub and clicked the VCM on his touch-screen phone.

"Ara, I forgot to logout yesterday. Well, whatever!"

Then suddenly an idea struck him.

"Wait! I can use this chance to spy on them!" He smirked, "I could know what they are discussing without me!" Thus, Tsuna's journey began. First of all, he set his status into offline and busy.

"Let's see.. Who is online at the moment~?" He touched the person button on top of his screen and the screen changed revealing the name who are online or offline.

* * *

**[ONLINE]:**

**_Prefect Cloud _**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar _**

**_Boxer _**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu_**

**_Google Chrome _**

**_Baseball Ace _**

**_Broccoli Monster _**

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman _**

**_XanXus _**

**_I'm Levi and I'm Loyal _**

**_Bangs Prince _**

**_Green Frogie _**

**_Bucking Bronco _**

**_Red-Headed Enma _**

**[OFFLINE]:**

**_Master Pao Reboyama Pao _**

**_Luss-nee-chan _**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi _**

**_Spartan Army Girl_**

**_Married to Money _**

**_Kora CONSUBIM_**

**_Windy May Day_**

**_Mad Monkey Scientist_**

**_Giving Birth to Marshmallow_**

**_Yuni is Orange_**

**_Useless Lackey_**

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** Ano ne.. I was visiting maman the other day … ｜−・****;）**

**_XanXus:_**** Just stated what you wanna say straight to the point, horse.**

**_Bucking Bronco: _****Etto, before I go back to Italy, maman gave me quite a big album and when I got back at home I opened it (._.)"**

**_Prefect Cloud: _****I'm getting impatient.**

**_Bucking Bronco: _****(ﾟｰﾟ****;**

**_Prefect Cloud: _****Hurry, Herbivore!**

**_Bucking Bronco: _****It's the album full of Tsuna.. and he is so freaking damn cute.. *major nosebleed***

**_Fu Pineapple Fu: _****Oya, oya. You should have told us earlier along with the album. Kufufu~**

* * *

Tsuna accidentally drunk a bit of the water in his bath.

_'Okaa-san!? Why!?'_ He coughed before decided to read the rest of the chat.

* * *

**_Smoker Bomber Duar: _****NANIIII!? EVEN ME, JUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN NEVER GET TO TOUCH THAT! WHY YOU… WHY YOU THE USELESS BOSS THAT ALWAYS TRIP ON WHATEVER YOU ARE WALKING ON WITHOUT YOUR SUBORDINATES WATCHING YOU GET TO TOUCH JUUDAIME'S SACRED THING!? WHY!?**

**_Baseball Ace: _****Maa, maa.. **

**_Baseball Ace: _****But I really want to see it too.**

**_Baseball Ace: _****I bet Tsuna is just as cute as fuck.**

**_Baseball Ace: _****Can I see?**

**_Baseball Ace: _****I want to see :D**

**_Broccoli Monster: _****Takeshi-nii! Calm down! You even swore 'fuck'! DON'T LOSE YOUR SANITY! (」゜ロ゜****)」**

* * *

"Mou, Yamamoto! You're embarrassing me any further!" Tsuna pouted as he blushed. He grabbed a juice he ordered earlier and sipped it slowly.

* * *

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman:_****VOOOIIIIII! OUR BOSS IS MUCH CUTER THAN YOURS!**

* * *

Tsuna spitted his juice and coughed more hard than earlier.

* * *

**_I'm Levi and I'm Loyal:_****HELL YEAH! BOSSU IS THE CUTEST THING I EVER SEE. GAHAHA! **

**ー****(￣～￣****)ξ**

**_Prefect Cloud:_****…**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****…**

**_Boxer:_****…**

* * *

Tsuna laughed so hard that he needed to suppress his laugh so anyone outside didn't get suspicious.

* * *

**_XanXus:_****Die, you piece of shit. (◣_◢)**

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman:_****We should have replaced the lightning guardian with a lightning rod instead. Che. **

**_Bangs Prince:_****Ushishishi, idiot in Varia. I never acknowledge him anyway. Ushishishi~**

**_Green Frogie:_****Same old jokes. I laugh. LOL**

**_Google Chrome:_****No way, mustache old man! Boss is the cutest man I've ever met. (*‾‾m‾‾);**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****I'm just wondering but Tsunayoshi-kun isn't online, right? I'm praying for your safety if he read this. ( ^_^)" (˘ʃƪ˘)**

**_Prefect Cloud:_****Damn.**

**_Google Chrome:_****Hail satan.**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****Fuck.**

**_Baseball Ace:_****Crap.**

**_Boxer:_****Bitch.**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****Shit.**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****LIKE I SAID**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****TAKESHI-NII, CALM DOWN! **

**_Broccoli Monster:_****DON'T SWEAR 'FUCK' OR 'CRAP'! **

**_Broccoli Monster:_****IT'S NOT LIKE YOU! **

**_Broccoli Monster:_****THE SAME WITH EVERYONE! **

**_Broccoli Monster:_****EXCEPT AHODERA!**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****… Are you okay…? Is it better if I never mentioned it in the first place…?**

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** A-Anyway**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****I've scanned the picture into my laptop and saved it into a nice folder**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****I'm gonna publish it here**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****As I eager want to see it too, but as Juudaime's right hand man, I can't let you do that!**

**_Baseball Ace:_****Whyyy D':**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****SHUT UP AND UPLOAD IT ALREADY**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****Kufufu~ If you didn't want to upload it then fine~**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_**** Your live is just until the hour hand moved to number 12. **

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****In other words, you're going to live just until 3 minutes later.**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_**** Have fun, horsey~**

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** W-Wait!**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****I'm going to upload it here and soon!**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Sorry, Gokudera! I know even if you deny it you're really wanna see Tsuna's cute picture right?**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Ah, sorry, gimme one second to grab a tissue for my nosebleed.**

**_Google Chrome:_****Pervert.**

* * *

_'Hentai.'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

**_Google Chrome:_**** Mustache old man looks like this -) (‾‾┏＿┓‾‾****)**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ That's lawn head after shouting EXTREME three days straight. Pftt-**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****My advise… prepare a box of tissue beside you in case the blood from your nose keep pouring down?**

**_Prefect Cloud:_****Got it. **

**_Baseball Ace: _****Got it. **

**_Smoker Bomber Duar: _****Got it. **

**_Boxer:_**** Got it.**

**_Green Frogie: _****Got it. **

**_Google Chrome: _****Got it. **

**_Bangs Prince: _****Got it. **

**_Fu Pineapple Fu: _****Got it. **

**_Broccoli Monster: _****Got it. **

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman: _****Got it.**

**_Red-Headed Enma: _****Got it. **

**_XanXus: _****Got it. **

**_I'm Levi and I'm Loyal: _****NO.**

* * *

"WHY THE HELL EVERYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME, HIBARI-SAN IS THE FIRST ONE WHO COMMENTED!? WHY!?"** (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻**

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** Shut up, Levy.**

**_Prefect Cloud:_**** Hn. Monkey King. Do it.**

**_XanXus:_**** LOL**

**_I'm Levy and I'm Loyal:_****B-Bossu?**

**_XanXus:_****Levy, I dare you to help the maids and butlers in this mansion for the entire week. Dismissed. Log out now. Don't tell anyone about this or you're ****_dead_****.**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Ne, the boss orders are ****_law_****, right? :D**

**_Prefect Cloud:_****That's what he ****_said_****.**

* * *

Tsuna mentally and physically face-palmed, face-walled, face-bowled and face-anything-ed at Xanxus and Hibari's plan of kicking Levy out of the group.

_'Damn, them. I will make sure Dino-san, Hibari-san and Xanxus are the one who's going to receive the hardest and the most painful punishment.'_

* * *

**_I'm Levy and I'm Loyal has signed out._**

* * *

"Arrrgh! Damn you Levy for having such a weak mental state towards your boss's order! Why, you mustache-masochist-old-man!"

On his room, Levy suddenly sneezed. He slowly walked out of his room and started to conquer the staff room.

* * *

**_Prefect Cloud:_****The pest is gone. Now, do it.**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****I'm on it! I'll start with the first picture! ｡◕‿◕｡**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Is it cute? (〃‾‾****ω‾‾〃ゞ**

**_Baseball Ace:_****Fuck yea, it must be! :D**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****As much as I want to see Tsuna-nii's cute picture I can't stand myself seeing Takeshi-nii's started to turn like Ahodera. It pains my eyes.**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****Shut up, ahoshi!**

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman:_****VOOOIIII! WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG!?**

**_XanXus:_****Hurry up, you trash!**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****First Picture: Tsuna's Playing on a Beach with a Cute Lil' Swimsuit!**

_((Imagine little Tsuna with round big caramel eyes staring innocently at the camera while holding quite big beach ball and he is in his girlish stripped-orange swimsuit. The swimsuit looked like a bikini but it's not a bikini and Tsuna was blushing at the moment.))_

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****Damn, damn, daaaamn!**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****What I do to have you here~**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****Here~**

**_Green Frogie:_****Here~**

**_Boxer:_****I WISH 'HE' WAS HERE!**

* * *

Tsuna blushed as he remembered his childhood memory of the said picture. It's because his obba-chan accidentally bought the wrong child swimsuit for him. Instead, she picked the girl swimsuit and he had no choice but to go to the beach with his entire family with a girl swimsuit. And unfortunately, the remaining of his family member that met him on their first time that day thought that Tsuna is a girl so they always called him: _"Tsuna-chan!"_ or _"Tsu-chan!"_

Well, he can't blame his old obba-chan but still, he is so fucking embarrassed that he never goes to beach again for 5 years from the said event.

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** Should I upload another picture…?**

**_Baseball Ace:_****YES PLEASE! :D**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_**** Darn, I'm getting a nosebleed.**

**_Google Chrome:_****Hang on, there's still more.**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****Okay. I'll try.**

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Here! The second picture is about: Tsuna in playground!**

_((Imagine Tsuna with a sailor small uniform with a black short-like-skirt bottom that showing his milky legs [lol!] with a dark-blue hat and a black ribbon tie, on his back is a doggie backpack. He was hugging a rabbit plushie.))_

**_Green Frogie: _****They tried to change me but they realized they can't**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu: _****And if tomorrow is the day I never planned **

**_Google Chrome: _****You're gonna be my man, understand~?**

**_Baseball Ace:_**** I can't be tamed!**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_**** I can't be tamed!**

**_Bucking Bronco: _****I can't be blamed!**

**_Prefect Cloud: _****Shut the fuck up and next.**

* * *

"Why the fuck are you the one who is so damn eager to see my pictures, Hibari-san!?"

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Hai hai~ The third picture: Tsuna in elementary school! He is being forced to wear a pink dress with a bunny ear! Cute isn't it? Ah, pardon, I need a tissue. (╯ಊ╰****)**

_((As it stated, imagine Tsuna in fourth grade wearing a pink plain dress with a bunny ear, bunny tail and bunny paw! He is blushing and in the verge of tears, but his classmates on the background squealed at how cute Tsuna is. Some of them had major nosebleed though.))_

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** I'm in love with a girl who knows me better**

**_Broccoli Monster:_**** Fell for the woman just when I met her**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_**** Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**_Google Chrome:_**** Someone understands**

**_Broccoli Monster:_****And she knows how to treat a fella right**

**_Baseball Ace:_****Give me that feeling every night**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**_Bangs Prince:_****Now someone understands me**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****I'm in love with a girl **

**_Green Frogie:_****I'm in love with**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****I'm in love with a girl**

**_Baseball Ace:_****I'm in love with**

* * *

"That's it! I'm done!" Tsuna squeaked and got out from the bath. He didn't mind to wipe his body as he ran to his room and logged in to VCM on his laptop. He grabbed a bathing robe and wore it.

* * *

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi has logged in._**

* * *

**_Baseball Ace:_****Fuck.**

**_Red-Headed Enma:_****Shit.**

**_Prefect Cloud:_****Wrong timing herbivore. **

**_XanXus:_****Logged out and come back later.**

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman:_****VOOOII! We haven't finished our manly talking here!**

**_Boxer:_**** E-EXTREME CUTENESS!**

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****SHUT UP!**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu:_****Kufufu~**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi:_****So, Dino-san! You got an album from my mother when you're visiting her huh? :)**

**_Bucking Bronco:_**** E-Eh? Ah, y-yeah? I mean, n-no, I mean..**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi:_****Ara, Yamamoto! Why the hell are you cursing~? ^w^***

**_Baseball Ace:_****You're just so fucking adorable, Tsuna! :D**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi:_****Ara, thank you! :)***

**_Baseball Ace:_****Anytime soon! ;)**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi:_****And why the fuck is Hibari-san so excited? ^^***

**_Prefect Cloud:_****I'm not.**

**_Tuna Tsunayoshi:_****But why the hell are you so eager to see my PHOTOS? :D**

* * *

**_Prefect Cloud has logged out._**

**_Red-Headed Enma has logged out._**

**_XanXus has logged out._**

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco:_****Fuck, Kyoya, Xanxus, Enma! **

* * *

**_Bucking Bronco has logged out._**

**_Sharky Sharky Swordsman has logged out._**

**_Green Frogie has logged out._**

**_Bangs Prince has logged out._**

* * *

**_Smoker Bomber Duar:_****I'm so sorry Juudaime! ─=≡Σ((( つ•****̀ω•́)つ**

* * *

**_Smoker Bomber Duar has logged out._**

* * *

**_Baseball Ace:_****Bye, cutie! :D**

* * *

**_Baseball Ace has logged out._**

* * *

**_Broccoli Monster:_****I'm so sorry, Tsuna-nii!**

* * *

**_Broccoli Monster has logged out._**

**_Google Chrome has logged out._**

**_Boxer has logged out._**

**_Fu Pineapple Fu has logged out._**

* * *

Tsuna's shout was heard on the entire side of the mansion waking up the sleepy head and startled the lazy bum.

"YOU ALL GONNA PAY! DON'T EVER MESS WITH YOUR GODDAMN BOSS YOU DUMBASS!"

"GYAAAAA!"

ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ

And don't forget the scream of those who are in great pain in the ass that can make any child sweet dream turned into some sort of sadistic nightmare.

Unbeknown to them, the offline-members (except Levy) were gathered in one secret room in Reborn's room watching the chat, getting nosebleed, singing and laughing also. Reborn smirked before watched the video where in there displayed his student tortured his famiglia like a demon.

"You've really taught an angel to be a demon, Reborn-kun~" Byakuran swallowed his marshmallow.

"Like hell I care. LOL!" ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

"A sadist and a sadist. My my. We have so many sadists here!" Fon sighed.

"Gyahaha! As long as Skull-sama is here, there's nothing to wor—"

"Anyway, I'll keep this album to blackmailing Dame-Tsuna. Anyone participated?" Reborn smirked sadistically. They put their hands in the air as they sighed, "PASS."

"Well, no, I will play along with you, Reborn-kun~ I love Tsunayoshi-kun after all! Ahaha!" Byakuran laughed before left the room. Reborn's smirk grew wider by any second. It's looked like his mouth will be ripped open by his smirk soon.

"Don't let your guard down, Dame-Tsuna. Feel the wrath of home-tutor."

_'This is hell.'_

Or so they thought.


End file.
